


Worlds Colliding

by tesha198



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott, Anchors, Jealous Derek, M/M, Nogitsune Stiles, Pornstar Stiles, Road Trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 16:35:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4356440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tesha198/pseuds/tesha198
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the ordeal with the Nogitsune Stiles is different. He acts the same in front of the pack but he can still feel the pull of dark energy inside him. Luckily his career as a porn star in LA seems to curb said darkness and keep him human. Unluckily the pack doesn't know about him staring in porn and when they find out, things don't go so well. Can Stiles successfully combine his life in Beacon Hills with his career in LA or will he have to choose?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Vanishing Act

“Good work today.” Levi grinned, grabbing the towel Stiles was using to dry his hair and using it to give him a noogie.

Stiles made a strangled noise of shock as the towel covered his face and he struggled to see, before laughing and replying, “you too.”

“Drinks tonight?” Levi arched a brow, leaning on the doorframe and watching as Stiles finished drying his hair.

“Can’t.” Stiles frowned, shrugging. “Due back home tomorrow. Got’ta hit the road tonight if I want to make it.”

“If I didn’t know better I’d say you were avoiding me.” Levi chuckled sarcastically with a dimpled grin, feigning insult.

“We fuck for work.” Stiles rolled his eyes in amusement. “I don’t belong to you.”

“Not yet.” Levi’s grin widened, waggling his eyebrows goofily.

Stiles had been doing porn since graduation and that was almost a year ago. Having bonded with the drag queens from the Jungle, they had taken him on a road trip to LA to celebrate his graduation. The rest was history. Levi had seen him dancing drunk in a bar and immediately taken him under his wing. Sometimes Stiles wondered what he actually saw in a slightly damaged, pale guy who used sarcasm as a defense. Every time Stiles actually managed to ask, Levi simply chuckled and said Stiles had looked like sex and need, and every time Stiles would blush and be unable to formulate a response.

Levi was tall, with caramel skin that made you want to lick him in the lustiest of ways. His eyes were sea green, an entrancing colour that often made Stiles get lost in a fantasy filled haze whenever they were together. His hair was cut short, his muscles rippling noticeably beneath his tight clothes, and his jeans the picture of perfection hung off his almost godlike body seductively.

“Your character when we film is the exact opposite of your personality.” Stiles snickered, throwing on his plaid shirt messily and grabbing his duffle bag.

“Yeah well the dominant in gay porn isn’t usually playful.” Levi amusedly retorted, stopping Stiles as he tried to walk past him and out of the room. “That doesn’t mean I still can’t be persuasive.”

A shudder ran across Stiles’ skin as Levi leaned down to gaze lustily into Stiles’ eyes. A mere half hour ago Levi was fucking him senseless, and Stiles’ body remembered the feeling all too well. For the briefest of moments Levi’s close proximity coupled with his warm breath on Stiles’ skin and the still fresh feeling of their sex made Stiles want to stay.

Then all too soon Levi retreated away from Stiles with a knowing smirk and stated, “See you next week.”

Stiles sighed, both relieved and disappointed, before noticing the time and practically running to his jeep in the parking lot, ignoring Levi’s chuckling as he did so.

 

* * *

 

 

Stiles crushed his eyes shut, both praying for sleep and absolutely terrified of it overtaking him. It seemed like only yesterday the Nogitsune was inside him, molding his mind and using his body like a human puppet. He still saw it when he fell asleep, could feel the pieces of it lingering in the back recesses of his mind. It no longer had control, but it was still there. A permanent part of him no one knew about.

When he was in LA on the weekends doing porn, it was the ultimate distraction. The pleasure and bliss that came with amazing sex was like a ward against the Nogitsune’s darkness. As he returned to Beacon Hills every week that ward grew weaker, pushed to the back of his mind in order to keep his porn career hidden from the rest of the pack. He wasn’t ready for them to know. And frankly he wasn’t sure they were ready to listen.

“Yo. Pack meeting at Derek’s. You’re late.” Scott announced, climbing in through Stiles’ window and making Stiles wince as the afternoon sun followed him in.

“I do have a door.” Stiles sighed, rubbing his eyes as he sat up in bed.

Pack meetings were still a frequent occurrence despite Beacon Hills having been relatively peaceful as of late, and Stiles hated them. Scott was the Alpha now, and Stiles had become his Emissary, trained by Deaton in the intricacies of pack relations and every herb he could possibly hope to need. He was important here, but he was a servant, of sorts, to the pack. Bound to protect them, to stay in Beacon Hills.

In LA he was a highly sought after and sensual porn star. In Beacon Hills he was an Emissary and an awkward kid who couldn’t move forward with his feelings for Derek.

“Why are you asleep it’s like 1 in the afternoon.” Scott arched a brow at his friend.

“Didn’t get in till 10 this morning.” Stiles sighed, pushing himself out of bed, running a hand through his messed hair and quickly throwing on an oversized hoodie and jeans. “Let’s go.”

“Why don’t you get a job closer to town?” Scott prodded.

“Mine pays better than anything I could find here.” Stiles yawned, putting his hands in his hoodie pockets and leaving the room, Scott close on his heels as they trudged downstairs.

“Right, film assistant.” Scott mumbled, clearly unconvinced with Stiles’ supposed career. “And what company was that again?”

“Nice try.” Stiles scoffed, waving his friend’s inquiry off absently. “You know I don’t want random wolves showing up where I work. Some things are sacred.”

Scott simply huffed, frustrated, and let it go, well aware he wasn’t going to win if history was any indication. The two piled into Stiles’ jeep and set out for Derek’s apartment.

 

* * *

 

 

“It’s about time.” Derek grumbled when Stiles and Scott threw open the door to Derek’s apartment.

Stiles’ eyes locked with Derek’s for a split second before he tore them away and sank down onto the couch between Lydia and Isaac.

“Can we just get this over with?” Stiles mumbled with a sigh, his head leaning back over the back of the couch. “I need sleep.”

Stiles could practically hear Derek’s eyes rolling despite having his eyes closed.

Scott sighed and walked up to the coffee table in front of the sofa, unrolling a map of the preserve so everyone could see it before taking a seat next to Kira. She shot the Alpha a small smile before he began briefing everyone.

The meeting began as usual, with Scott breaking down the week’s schedule of guarding the Nemeton. Stiles was barely listening, having memorized the schedule long ago. Instead he was going over his filming with Levi in his mind. The sensation of the man’s hands tracing every inch of his body, Levi’s lips leaving hickeys over his collarbone and chest, the almost unbearable friction of penetration.

“St…Stiles…Stiles!” Derek roared, suddenly breaking Stiles out of his fantasizing.

“Huh?” Stiles grunted in response, looking around at the pack as he remembered where he was.

“Answer your phone.” Derek growled, narrowing his eyes at Stiles as he dug around in his pants pocket.

Stiles’ phone showed 4 missed calls and 6 texts. Apparently his fantasizing had been more consuming than he’d thought, having not heard or felt his phone buzzing in his pocket.

He opened the texts and saw Levi’s frantic words “CALL ME!” repeated over and over with no other explanation. Cringing and wondering what could possibly be so urgent he quietly excused himself from the meeting and wandered out to the parking lot of Derek’s loft.

“Finally!” Levi answered on the first ring, practically a shout, which made Stiles hold the phone at arms length to preserve his hearing. “What’s the point in owning a phone?”

“Everyone who would be calling me is with me.” Stiles retorted, frowning and cupping his hand over the receiver of his phone to guard his conversation from supernatural hearing. “Why are you calling?”

“I’m coming to get you.” Levi blurted, and Stiles could just make out the screech of car tires in the background of the call.

“Come again?” Stiles gawked, pulling the phone away from his ear to look at it in confusion before bringing it back to his ear again.

“The agency sent me.” Levi huffed. “Maybe if you would answer your phone…”

“Less snark, more explaining.” Stiles frowned, pacing the parking lot in near panic at the thought of his two lives colliding.

“Our footage from the weekend got destroyed.” Levi explained snorting at Stiles’ comment. “We have to redo it tomorrow. And someone wouldn’t answer their phone.”

“Wow, you’re like a dog with a bone there aren’t ya?” Stiles rolled his eyes with a smirk.

“I’m already in Beacon Hills, just text me your address and I’ll come get you.” Levi chuckled. “The sooner we leave the better.”

A long silence sat between them, neither hanging up but neither doing anything to break it for a long while.

“Address, Stiles.” Levi finally sighed. “I didn’t drive 7 hours for nothing.”

“Fine.” Stiles conceded, immediately hanging up and shooting Levi a text with Derek’s address.

Not sixty seconds later Levi was pulling up in his fancy white Ferrari and Stiles was leaving for LA without so much as a word to the rest of the pack. After all, what could he say that would keep his secret? Especially with Levi in town.

 

* * *

 

 

“Not to break up this riveting discussion, but what happened to Stiles?” Isaac cut in to the conversation Derek and Scott were having about mountain ash.

Scott and Derek both glanced around the room, as if realizing for the first time he was missing, before both were on their feet and following Stiles’ scent outside.

“It ends here.” Derek announced, stopping in the middle of the parking lot for his loft and glancing around.

“Maybe he drove home?” Ethan offered with an uninterested shrug.

“Isn’t that his jeep?” Lydia arched a brow, nodding to the blue dented jeep sitting a few spots over from Derek’s car.

“I’ve been wrong before.” Ethan grimaced as Derek narrowed his eyes at the new member of their pack.

“He definitely got into a car.” Scott sniffed the air deeply, locking on to his best friend’s scent immediately. “But I don’t recognize the person driving.”

“Abduction?” Isaac threw out nonchalantly causing everyone to frown.

“Maybe he got picked up by a friend.” Ethan sighed, exhausted with everyone’s paranoia.

“Look around.” Derek snarled bitterly. “Do you see anyone missing?”

“Just Stiles?” Ethan replied confusedly.

“Exactly.” Derek rolled his eyes. “So what friend would be picking him up?”

“You don’t think something… happened to him again do you?” Lydia asked meekly, everyone cringing as they remembered the Nogitsune.

“We’ll find him.” Scott reassured her, both a comfort and an order in one statement.

 

* * *

 

“We’re seriously breaking into his room to steal his laptop?” Ethan asked in disbelief.

“Wait outside if you’re worried about it.” Derek huffed, jumping onto the roof of Stiles’ house.

“You seem used to this.” Ethan arched a brow, stumbling slightly as he followed Derek in through Stiles’ window.

“I’ve done it before.” Derek shrugged, moving around some papers on Stiles’ desk before grabbing his laptop.

“You two used to date or something?” Ethan asked, eyeing Derek suspiciously.

“No.” Derek curtly replied after a moment of hesitation. “Now make yourself useful and grab a shirt or something.”

Ethan grabbed the nearest article of clothing, a plaid shirt, and sniffed it before nodding in confirmation it had been worn.

The two leapt out the window, Derek carrying Stiles’ laptop and Ethan carrying Stiles’ shirt.

 

* * *

 

 

“Can you do it or not?” Scott asked, eyeing Danny and practically vibrating with urgency.

“I can.” Danny supplied reluctantly. “But why do you need me to?”

“He’s missing.” Lydia offered, pursing her lips to cover her worried grimace.

“And his dad’s the sheriff.” Danny frowned, picturing himself behind bars. “I don’t feel like going to jail.”

“Just hack the damn computer.” Derek barked, crossing his arms across his chest.

Danny frowned and narrowed his eyes at Derek but began typing regardless.

“How long will this take?” Ethan asked from behind Scott, keeping a healthy distance between him and his ex.

“Well his encryption skills are good, but not exactly up to my level yet.” Danny hummed, scanning the computer screen as he changed code. “Give me fifteen minutes.”

 

* * *

 

 

As promised, only a short fifteen minutes later and the pack were hovering over Stiles’ unlocked laptop filtering through his emails.

“There’s almost nothing here.” Derek growled frustrated, stepping back to give Danny room to work.

“He’s right.” Danny shrugged, scrolling through Stiles’ inbox, uninterested. “Mostly ads from comic book stores and junk mail. The only unopened email is from someone named Tom.”

“Open it.” Scott nodded to Danny, as if the gesture somehow gave him permission to illegally go through someone’s mail.

Danny frowned but did as requested, reasoning that he’d already hacked the computer so one email couldn’t add much time to his pending jail time.

 

_Stiles,_

_The footage filmed this weekend has been corrupted. Need to re-film tomorrow. Call me ASAP._

“That’s it?” Derek growled, his jaw flexing in frustration.

“He’s either never received an email from Tom before this or he deletes all his mail after opening it.” Danny explained, leaving the email open so everyone hovering around him could read it for themselves. “Either way this is the only one here.”

 “Find something.” Derek demanded, taking a step towards Danny as if to hit him before Scott barred his path.

“I can try to restore his past emails but it’s going to take some time.” Danny explained to Scott, ignoring Derek in favor of the sane wolf in the room.

“We know Stiles had to call this Tom guy.” Lydia voiced with an exhausted roll of her eyes. “Why not just track his cell and see where he is?”

“If he really is filming for something doesn’t that mean he’s just at work?” Ethan offered. “Why bother going after him?”

“Because what if he’s not at work?” Scott narrowed his eyes at Ethan. “The last time Stiles’ disappeared it involved mind games, this could be one to lure him out.”

“Or it could be him getting called to film something.” Ethan shot back. “Not everything is a trap.”

“This is Stiles.” Derek huffed. “Most things are.”

“Besides,” Scott firmly insisted. “Stiles is a film assistant. They wouldn’t need him to re-film if it was urgent, he’s still learning.”

“Got it.” Danny suddenly exclaimed, clearly proud of himself. “His cell is heading south. Fast. He’s on the highway.”


	2. There's Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loving your comments so far! Keep them coming and I'll post ASAP!

“Seriously Tom I cant believe you lost the footage.” Stiles shook his head, standing in the studio in nothing but a robe waiting for the cameras to finish setting up.

“I wish you wouldn’t call me that. And I didn’t lose it, it got corrupted.”

Stiles smirked at Tom’s dislike of his nickname. In actuality his name was Parker but being a porn director Stiles had begun calling him a ‘peeping Tom’ in jest. The name had stuck and eventually been shortened to ‘Tom’, much to Parker’s irritation.

“Ready when you are.” Tom nodded to Stiles, completely ignoring the amused grin plastered on Stiles’ face.

With an inhale Stiles dropped his robe and walked onto the set, preparing to do what he’d done a million times – have sex with Levi.

 

* * *

 

 

“I still don’t see why I’m here.” Danny grumbled, clicking away on the keyboard of Stiles’ laptop. “I can do this from home.”

“Call it incentive.” Derek retorted, never taking his eyes off the road as he drove. “Now less talking more tracking.”

 When Stiles’ cell had stopped in LA the pack had immediately gone after him. Much to Danny’s discomfort that involved him being forced into Derek’s car to act as a human GPS. Isaac was in the back so he wasn’t exactly alone with the overly broody wolf, but the quiet beta didn’t exactly scream protection should Derek decide to go for blood.

“It’s gone.” Danny’s eyes widened in panic, his words barely a whisper.

“Come again?” Derek demanded, turning to face Danny in the passenger seat for the first time since leaving Beacon Hills, a bloodthirsty glare set on his features.

“His cell disappeared.” Danny cringed as he explained, glancing nervously at Derek.

“What does that mean?” Derek growled, his eyes flashing blue as he fought to remain calm while behind the wheel.

“Best case, he turned his phone off.” Danny offered, hoping to calm the man becoming more wolf-like by the minute.

“Worst case?” Derek pressed, his claws slicing the leather of the steering wheel as his grip tightened.

Danny said nothing and a heavy silence filled the car, thick with all the horrible things that could have happened.

“I can tell you the two block radius he’s in.” Danny meekly provided, staring at the last location of Stiles’ cell on the screen of the laptop.

 

* * *

 

 

Stiles moaned, his eyes practically rolling into the back of his skull as Levi thrust into him painstakingly slowly. The friction was amazing and he gripped the edge of the desk in a desperate attempt to stay standing, his legs threatening to give out under the pleasure.

The acting in porn always annoyed him, but the sex was amazing. It was always a no-holds-barred rough fuck that left him weak in the knees and begging for more. This week’s plot was a wealthy businessman banging his assistant, hence why Stiles was wedged between an oversized office desk built for nothing short of a CEO, and Levi’s rock solid body pounding into him like an animal.

“More!” Stiles begged, pressing back into Levi with each thrust to create a deeper connection.

Levi exhaled throatily in response and thrust into him harder, flipping him over so Stiles was propped on the desk ever so slightly but mostly left clinging to Levi for support. Stiles’ arms wound around Levi’s neck, his nails undoubtedly leaving red trails as he scraped them down Levi’s back. Gravity was forcing Levi deeper inside him, and Levi’s hold was preventing him from finding any relief from the almost maddening friction.

“Patience.” Levi purred in Stiles’ ear, before moving his mouth lower to leave a hickey on his neck.

“Can’t.” Stiles panted, his head tilting back as he reveled in Levi’s lips on his bare skin.

With an arrogant smirk, Levi pushed Stiles down so he was sprawled face up across the office desk, writhing in unfulfilled desire and begging for any satisfaction he could get. Levi’s lips harshly left hickeys across Stiles milky flesh, no pretense to being gentle. Before long his skin was speckled with bruises from Levi’s mouth from his collarbone all the way to his inner thigh, leaving him a trembling pile of need, his eyes glazed over in a haze of lust.

Before Stiles even had a chance to beg for more, Levi was penetrating him in one swift motion and his back was arching off the desk in a combination of blinding pleasure and utter shock.

“Too much!” Stiles cried out, his voice throaty from so much moaning and screaming as he bucked under Levi’s unforgiving drives.

Stiles could feel himself approaching the brink, his core muscles tightening and his skin tingling at the familiar sensation of climax. Desperately, he wrapped his legs around Levi’s waist, locking him in place as he came and reveling in the toe-curling pleasure that was being filled by Levi’s climax.

Just as Levi slumped onto him, both of them coming down from their high in a tangle of sweaty limbs and breathless pants, a door slammed in background and Stiles turned, unable to see anything past the blinding lights.

“Good job!” Tom called, breaking the scene and turning off the filming lamps. “We’ll fix that door slam in post.”

 

* * *

 

 

As the lights dimmed Stiles froze, paralyzed by fear as he saw the all too familiar eyes staring at him. Near the door of the studio, seemingly frozen in wide-eyed shock and horror, was Scott, Kira, Lydia, Ethan, Isaac, and for some reason Danny.

“Stiles?” Levi shook his shoulder, clearly concerned with his sudden inability to move.

Suddenly Stiles was very aware of the fact he was naked, and even more aware of the fact that Levi was holding him while also naked. Stiles glanced at Levi, horrified, then back at the pack still staring at him across the studio, and back to Levi. His eyes were wide, and he knew he looked like a terrified child, unsure what to do or who to turn to. Before he had time to decide, Levi’s hand was clamped around his wrist and he was being dragged out of the main filming area and into the dressing room, completely out of sight of the pack.

“What’s going on?” Levi demanded, tossing Stiles his clothes and quickly slipping on his jeans without bothering to put on underwear.

“My…” Stiles was at a loss, how was he even supposed to explain who the pack was or why it was so terrifying they knew he was a porn star? Or gay?

Stiles started hyperventilating, suddenly remembering he had yet to tell anyone he was gay, never mind that his source of income was riding a perfectly sculpted man to the crest of climax.

“Stiles. Breathe.” Levi sighed, grabbing either side of Stiles’ face and forcing them to lock eyes. “What is happening?”

Inhaling deeply Stiles blinked back the tears threatening to fall and answered in a voice so shaky it was barely understandable.

“My friends are here.” Stiles explained, his face scrunching into pure panic. “They saw us film… I think? They know I’m… Why are they here?”

As he spoke his hyperventilating returned with full force and he stumbled out of Levi’s hold, so shocked and terrified he was practically unable to remain upright.

“Stiles.” Levi cautioned, catching him as he almost fell over. “Calm down. Nothing happened.”

“Because we ran!” Stiles argued, realizing it may not have been the best idea to leave his friends confused in the studio.

“If you’d put on pants we could go explain.” Levi arched a brow, injecting his usual sense of humor into the situation in an attempt to keep Stiles’ calm. “Unless you’d rather go back out naked.”

Stiles eyes widened even larger than before, something he’d thought impossible, and he shook his head like a maniac, desperately jumping around the room as he rushed to put on pants without toppling over. When he finally had them on and had a hand on the dressing room doorknob he froze, unsure how to leave or what to say or how to fix anything.

“Breathe, Stiles.” Levi chuckled, ruffling Stiles hair from behind him. “I’m right behind you.”

With one last deep exhale Stiles turned the knob and, flinging open the dressing room door, ran straight into Ethan’s back.

“Damn it!” Stiles swore, griping his nose and stomping his foot as he hunched over in pain at running directly into an unmovable wolf. “What the hell man?”

At his sudden outburst Levi chuckled under his breath, and the pack simply stared at him with somewhat amused but mostly uncomfortable expressions.

“So,” Danny broke the silence, eyeing Stiles before tracing his eyes down Levi’s body at Stiles’ side. “Porn?”

Stiles froze for a second before Levi subtly pinched his ass making him yelp and jump in surprise, and effectively unfreezing him.

“Yeah, porn.” Stiles shrugged, elbowing Levi as he answered.

The pack stared at him, all eyes flitting between Stiles and Levi as they waited for any sort of explanation.

“Explain!” Lydia demanded, pursing her lips and tapping her foot in irritation at Stiles’ silence.

“I star in porn?” Stiles arched a brow, unsure what she wanted him to say.

“Why? For how long? How did you start?” Lydia pressed, her foot tapping becoming quicker. “And perhaps most importantly, who is he?”

She nodded her head towards Levi who flashed her a blinding smile, complete with dimples, and she rolled her eyes, un-amused as she returned her focus to Stiles.

“That’s… kind of a long explanation.” Stiles cringed, glancing at the pack all waiting for him to explain.

“Stiles, we drove 7 hours to get here thinking you were in danger again only to find you fucking the brains out of some guy. I think we have time for your explanation.” Lydia snipped at him.

Stiles opened and closed his mouth, unsure where to start when faced with an irritated Lydia and the prying eyes of the rest of the pack.

“Start with how me met.” Levi smirked, slinging his arm over Stiles’ shoulders.


	3. Bar Brawl

“So let me get this straight.” Lydia sighed, rubbing her temple in small circles and glancing between Stiles and Levi munching on curly fries in the booth of the Diner. “You got dragged to LA by drag queens, wound up in a gay bar completely drunk and dancing on a table, where _you_ ,” she pointed to Levi who smirked and nodded at her. “Saw him and decided to make him your costar in gay porn?”

“More or less.” Levi chuckled, shooting Stiles a knowing glance as they recounted their meeting a year ago.

“And why would you agree to that?” Lydia demanded, narrowing her eyes at Stiles.

“Well technically I agreed while having sex so it was more like entrapment.” Stiles arched a brow at Levi who laughed and shrugged as if to say _it all went as planned_. “It’s hard to say no with someone’s mouth wrapped around your-“

“Okay!” Scott coughed, cringing at the visualization he never wanted. “So he convinced you to do porn. Why keep doing it?”

“Because I like it.” Stiles grinned, slightly too amused by Scott’s clear discomfort. “The first porn we filmed together went viral almost immediately. Apparently I have some talent.”

“Not some, you should see the thing he does with his tongue, it’s-“

“Gah!” Scott squeaked, covering his ears with his hands and causing Levi to double over in laughter.

“How come you never told me you were gay?” Danny asked, almost hurt at being out of the know.

“You never asked.” Stiles shrugged, popping another curly fry into his mouth. “Plus you seemed annoyed every time I would ask you questions.”

“ _’Am I attractive to gay guys’_ is not a question.” Danny grumbled, frustrated he hadn’t realized sooner. “I thought you were messing around.”

“Nope. Genuinely curious.” Stiles chuckled. “The answer is yes by the way.”

“Wait. So you gave up University for porn?” Lydia asked incredulously, narrowing her eyes viciously at Levi as if it were his fault.

“No.” Stiles replied softly, cringing. “I already wasn’t going. This was just an awesome way to make money. Amazing sex and an enormous salary. Win-win.”

“No, an education that leads to a career is a win-win. Porn is a somewhat disturbing hobby.” She snipped back, pushing the plate of curly fries across the table and out of Stiles’ reach.

“Come on Lydia.” Stiles sighed, longingly looking after the plate of fries. “After everything that happened University wasn’t in the cards. Classes packed with people, readings for days, time sensitive tests? Not to mention the money.”

“I offered to cover your tuition until your dad was back on his feet.” Lydia sighed, frowning at Stiles explanation.

“I didn’t want charity.” Stiles frowned back, refusing to back down. “Besides, money wouldn’t have helped with the other problems. We all know I wasn’t the same after…”

Stiles trailed off, remembering Levi was there. Human Levi, who had no knowledge of the supernatural or the Nogitsune or what it had done to his mind. The pack understood what he meant without him actually saying the word though, he could tell by the concerned looks on their faces.

“You said you were past that.” Scott mumbled, eyeing his friend nervously.

“I said a lot of things.” Stiles sighed, rubbing his face with the palm of his hand. “In Beacon Hills it’s your world, and it doesn’t always make sense. Here is mine, where I’m normal and successful and…”

“Sexy.” Levi chipped in with a playful smirk.

“Right.” Stiles nodded with a chuckle, stretching as he got to his feet out of the booth. “Now if that’s all the questions, I think I need a drink.”

“Finally!” Levi whooped, climbing out of the booth to ruffle Stiles’ hair.

“You guys in?” Stiles asked, eyeing his friends questioningly.

Everyone nodded, still slightly awkward in the face of Stiles’ career and sexuality but willing to accept his choices, albeit reluctantly in terms of the porn.

“I’ll try and find Derek.” Isaac offered, digging his phone out of his pocket and sending a quick text.

“Derek’s here?” Stiles gawked, surprised he was just learning of this now.

“Yeah, he was leading the charge to find you.” Ethan shrugged, eyeing Levi then Danny as if deciding which he liked best. “He stormed off when we walked in on you… filming.”

Stiles cringed, unsure what to say in the face of this new information.

“Why’d he storm off?” Stiles demanded, insulted he reacted so badly to his sexuality.

“Seriously?” Ethan balked, completely stunned at Stiles obliviousness.

“He’s into you, idiot.” Isaac scoffed, rolling his eyes and walking away to make a phone call.

“No he’s not.” Stiles scowled, refusing to believe that the man he’d secretly had a crush on, the man who seemed to recoil at a mere touch from him, was in any way, shape or form attracted to him.

“He is.” Almost every pack member either voiced or nodded, staring at him as if he were a complete moron.

“Are we going to stand around and argue about who wants to bang who or are we going to get drunk?” Levi asked, putting an immediate end to the conversation and putting a possessive arm around Stiles’ shoulder.

“Drunk!” Stiles exclaimed, thrusting his fist into the air and allowing Levi to lead him out of the Diner.

 

* * *

 

 

“This line is insane!” Danny groaned, gaping at the line outside the club that extended around the street corner and out of sight.

“Leave it to us.” Ethan grinned menacingly, his eyes tinting ever so slightly beta blue as he nodded to Isaac.

“Hold it!” Stiles demanded in a harsh whisper only the wolves could hear, smacking Ethan on the back of the head. “This isn’t Beacon Hills, you can’t just go around wolfing out on every bouncer who wont let you pass! Leave it to me.”

“And what exactly are you going to do?” Ethan scoffed, rolling his eyes at Stiles instruction.

Stiles rolled his eyes back and sauntered up to the bouncer, Levi close behind, leaving the pack to stand in the street. The second the bouncer saw him he grinned and eyed Stiles appreciatively, saying something the wolves couldn’t hear over the loud base of the club. Stiles smiled and nodded, then gestured to the pack with a raise of his brow. The bouncer eyed the pack then locked eyes with Stiles and nodded, unclipping the velvet rope and allowing Stiles and Levi to enter. Stiles waved to the pack who quickly raced past the bouncer and followed Stiles into the club.

“What was that?” Danny asked, impressed.

“Gay club, famous gay porn star… Do you really need more of an explanation?” Stiles shrugged with a grin.

“Guess not.” Danny smirked, sauntering off to find a suitable dance partner, Ethan trailing behind to sabotage him.

“So,” Levi leaned in to Stiles as he flagged the bartender. “Who’s Derek?”

“You know the sex on the beach is really good here, you should try it.” Stiles blurted, ordering a beer from the bartender and desperately avoiding Levi’s conversation topic.

“Hm,” Levi cocked his head to the side with an amused grin. “Was that an offer?”

“No.” Derek’s voice suddenly growled, his arm implanting between Stiles and Levi as he ordered a whiskey from the bartender.

“And you are?” Levi demanded, irritated with the sudden interruption and confused by Stiles sudden look of utter bewilderment.

“Derek.” Derek supplied, fixing himself in front of Stiles to face Levi with a taut jaw.

Levi eyed Derek first with irritation then with knowing amusement.

“So you’re the one who wants to bang Stiles.” He grinned venomously, taking a sip of Stiles’ beer as if he’d been given permission.

Derek’s eyes followed the bottle, his teeth bearing when Levi’s lips wrapped around its neck and took a sip.

“I don’t blame you.” Levi continued, handing Stiles back his beer as if Derek wasn’t standing directly between them. “He’s amazing in bed.”

Stiles blushed and Derek stiffened, snarling as his wolf threatened to break free and take over.

“What I want.” Derek ground out, his voice cold and controlled with an undercurrent of murderous intent. “Is to get the kid and go home. Not use someone’s leftovers.”

Stiles face flashed with hurt the second Derek finished his sentence. He felt like he wanted to cry. A part of him, however small, had genuinely hoped that what Isaac and the pack had told him about Derek wanting him had been true. Instead all he wanted was to force him back to Beacon Hills to serve the pack and live with the Nogitsune forever biting at his subconscious. Across the bar Scott and Isaac were eyeing him, as if waiting to see how the exchange would play out before intervening. He’d had enough.

“Go home, Derek.” Stiles instructed icily, stepping out from behind Derek to grab Levi’s arm and narrow his eyes at the obnoxious wolf now staring at him. “And take the rest of the pack with you. I’m staying here.”

With that Stiles dragged Levi away from the bar and out of the club, wanting nothing more than to put as much distance between him and his life in Beacon Hills as possible. Between him and Derek.

“Where are we going?” Levi asked, clearly not caring what the answer was.

“Your place.” Stiles announced, locking eyes with Levi as if daring him to refuse.

“Why?” Levi asked, arching a brow and getting into his Ferrari as Stiles climbed into the passenger seat.

“I want to take your pants off.” Stiles proclaimed, staring into Levi’s eyes with uncontrollable lust mixed with anger.

 

* * *

 

 

“What the hell was that?” Lydia demanded, crossing her arms over her chest and narrowing her eyes at Derek.

The pack was congregating in the parking lot of the club, desperately trying to decide what to do.

“That was me being honest.” Derek snarled from his place leaning against his car.

“That was you being ridiculous.” Lydia snapped back.

“Whatever you were being doesn’t matter.” Scott interjected harshly, his eyes bleeding to alpha red. “What matters now is getting Stiles back.”

“How?” Ethan asked, ever the voice of reality. “He went from having one life in each city to giving up Beacon Hills forever in a matter of minutes.”

“There’s only one way to get him back.” Lydia smirked, a manipulative, unsettling grin.

Every set of eyes in the pack turned to stare at Derek the second Lydia fixed her gaze on him. Derek looked almost panicked as he shook his head in adamant refusal.

“Forget it.” He snarled, narrowing his eyes at Lydia and ignoring the rest of the pack staring at him.

“You broke it, you fix it.” Lydia commanded ferociously.

“You don’t rule me, Banshee or not.” Derek bit back, his eyes glowing as his wolf surfaced.

“No. But I do.” Scott stated, his voice holding the echoing power of an Alpha. “Now fix it.”

Derek frowned, his eyes glowing under the command of his Alpha and his body stiffening as he found himself unable to refuse the instruction.


	4. Dark Games

Stiles started awake, glancing around the room to find nothing amiss only making him more confused with what had suddenly woken him. With a sigh he ran his hands through his hair, stopping as he felt something wet. Shaking, he slowly lowered his hands to stare at them, his eyes widening as he saw them coated in a thick layer of blood, still wet and dripping from his skin.

“Wha-“ He inhaled sharply, his heart practically exploding from his chest as he finally noticed the red staining the otherwise white bed sheets.

Panicking he turned to wake Levi, only to find him cold and unmoving. His eyes were open, staring at him hollowly the way only dead bodies could, and his throat was oozing blood. With a strangled sound of hopelessness Stiles sprang onto his knees, applying pressure to the open wound slashed through Levi’s neck.

“Levi.” Stiles pleaded, tears in his eyes. “Come on Levi don’t die.”

For a long time nothing happened and Stiles panic rose to utter horror at the thought of his normal life coming crashing down around him, undone by the sudden death of the one man who loved him as a man, not a pack member.

“St-“ a muffled sound filled the air, cutting through Stiles sobs. “Stiles, please!”

Suddenly, Levi’s eyes focused, a look of absolute confusion and fear embedded in their sea green orbs.

“Levi!” Stiles shouted, blinking away the tears marring his vision.

“Stiles…” Levi choked, barely audible. “Can’t breathe.”

Realization suddenly dawning on him, Stiles recoiled from his hold on Levi’s throat, falling backwards off the edge of the bed. Where the open gash had once been, there was nothing. Nothing but Stiles handprints beginning to bruise into Levi’s caramel skin. The second Stiles released him, Levi coughed and gasped for air.

“I… I’m sorry!” Stiles exclaimed, gripping the sides of his head in confusion.

“What happened?” Levi coughed, finally catching his breath.

“I don’t know.” Stiles muttered, still gripping the sides of his head.

“I woke up to you choking me.” Levi frowned, eyeing Stiles. “I know we do some kinky things for porn but a little warning would be nice.”

“Humor.” Stiles murmured, narrowing his eyes as he took his hands from his head and stared at them, thankful they were no longer coated in blood.

He didn’t know what to do. The itch in the back of his mind that had become a permanent part of him was just that much stronger, and he could feel it more distinctly now. It felt like a familiar buzz that couldn’t be ignored, like something that needed to be scratched lest it lead to insanity. The problem was, scratching it would trigger his insanity. He recognized the undeniable feel of the Nogitsune clawing at his subconscious, that small part of it left inside of him fighting for control. Part of him wanted to relinquish to it. The dark part, the part he never talked about or allowed himself to acknowledge. That small part of him, ever present, that missed the power that came with the darkness.

He knew why it had suddenly resurfaced, vying for control. He had relinquished his pack. Had turned his back on the people who pulled him back the last time the Nogitsune had taken over. His heart was broken to such an extent that not even the bliss that came with sex could plug the wholes inside of him that allowed the darkness to flow.

“Stiles, hey.” Levi frowned, coming to kneel in front of Stiles on the floor. “You were having a nightmare. It’s fine.”

Stiles could’ve laughed if the threat wasn’t so serious. Levi was kneeling before him, completely naked, forgiving him for almost killing him. If that wasn’t some dark, twisted humor Stiles didn’t know what was.

 

* * *

 

 

“Stiles.” Derek greeted coldly, suddenly appearing behind him in a coffee shop.

“What do you want Derek?” Stiles returned just as coldly, refusing to look at Derek.

“For you to give up this lie and return home.” Derek frowned, growing more irritated with each moment that Stiles refused to meet his eye.

“This is my home now.” Stiles sighed, rolling his eyes and throwing the stir stick he’d been using in the garbage.

“Cut the crap.” Derek snarled, grabbing Stiles’ shoulder. “We both know what happened last night was a mistake.”

“Is that your version of an apology?” Stiles chuckled darkly. “’Cause it sucks.”

“I have nothing to apologize for.” Derek ground out, his teeth practically grinding together as he forced out the words.

“Now we both know that isn’t true.” Stiles breezed past Derek and out of the coffee shop, not so much as glancing at the wolf.

“Scott told me to bring you back.” Derek snarled, wrapping an arm around Stiles waist and lifting him off the ground like a sack of potatoes. “So one way or another you’re coming back.”

“You think you can control me?” Stiles roared, an invisible force bringing Derek to his knees and forcing him to release his grip. “You think you have a right to touch me?”

Stiles came to stand inches from Derek’s face where he had been forced to his knees. Slowly, Stiles leaned forwards until his face was mere inches from Derek’s.

“I should make you suffer.” Stiles tilted his head to the side, his eyes locking with Derek’s as he reveled in the wolf’s immobility. “You deserve to suffer, the way you made me suffer.”

“I didn’t do anything to you.” Derek growled, desperately fighting the invisible restraints locking him in place.

“Oh but you did.” Stiles replies icily. “You broke my heart. And for that I’m going to break you.” Stiles traced a hand down the side of Derek’s face. “But not yet. So for now, _leave me alone_!”

The words echoed through the air, filled with a darkness that could only be supernatural. As the words left Stiles’ mouth, Derek was flung from his knees and slammed into the wall of the coffee shop, falling into a limp heap as he slipped to unconsciousness.

 

* * *

 

 

“Where were you?” Lydia demanded as Derek ambled up to them in the hotel they were staying in.

“At the spa.” Derek threw back with dark sarcasm. “Where do you think?”

“So?” Scott eagerly pressed. “Did you convince him to come home?”

“Yes, Scott, he’s packing his things now. He also decided to dance the hula. Oh and this isn’t blood it’s just rose petals I’m trying to keep inside me.”

As if noticing for the first time, Scott’s eyes widened at the gash on Derek’s side slowly seeping blood into his shirt.

“What happened?” Scott asked, rushing to Derek and instructing him to lift his shirt to reveal the wound. “Why aren’t you healing?”

“Something’s wrong with Stiles.” Derek huffed, wincing as Scott pressed a cloth to his side to stop the blood. “And whatever it is, it’s keeping me from healing. I’ve seen this before, Scott. It’s exactly like when he was the Nogitsune.”

“That’s not possible.” Kira insisted, glancing between Scott and Derek with alarmed concern. “We changed it. It’s dead.”

“Well it’s not.” Derek snapped. “It’s inside him.”

“What if it’s not inside him?” Lydia muttered, drawing everyone’s eyes to her. “What if it _is_ him?”

“Like it’s taken over again?” Ethan asked confusedly.

“There’s a scientific principle that states energy cannot be created or destroyed, it can only change form.” Lydia explained, glancing around the room to make sure everyone was following her. “The Nogitsune was darkness right? What if we didn’t actually destroy it? What if we just destroyed its vessel? If the darkness needs to manifest in a conscious being, destroying the Nogitsune could have simply awakened the darkness in the closest vessel able to accept it.”

“Stiles.” Scott exhaled, finally understanding Lydia’s premise.

“He’d already had the Nogitsune inside him, meaning the darkness was inside him as well.” Lydia continued. “If it became a part of him… if the Nogitsune is no longer in control of the power, if Stiles is, as himself, controlling the darkness the Nogitsune wielded…”

“Then he’s suddenly adopted a lot of dark energy and doesn’t understand how to control it.” Derek voiced, finishing where Lydia had trailed off.

“That would explain why you’re not healing as fast as usual.” Scott glanced at Derek’s side. “It was the same when we were fighting the Oni and the Nogitsune and their dark energy.”

“So what do we do?” Ethan asked, glancing around at the pack. “The last time he got possessed we almost died bringing him back.”

“Some people did die.” Derek somberly reminded them.

“But that wasn’t Stiles’ mind in control, it was the Nogitsune. This time we just have to appeal to Stiles, help him get the power under control, not kill an unseen force controlling him.” Lydia clarified.

“So what, he needs like an anchor?” Scott asked to no one in particular.

“What would ground Stiles enough to be his anchor?” Danny frowned from where he had been sitting on the bed listening to the pack meeting.

Once again all eyes turned to settle on Derek whose face scrunched into an expression of utter disbelief.

“We tried this.” Derek snapped, gesturing to his side, just barely beginning to heal. “He tried to kill me.”

“Well what did you say?” Lydia asked, arching a brow as if entirely sure she knew what had transpired between Stiles and Derek.

 

* * *

 

 

“Coffee?” Stiles smiled, offering Levi the cup.

Levi took it quickly and drank almost the entire cup in one gulp.

“Thirsty?” Stiles chuckled, arching a brow at him.

“Always.” Levi wiggled his brows flirtatiously back. “But you better down yours too, we have that modeling job in twenty minutes and we need to make it across town!”

Stiles cursed and downed his drink, following Levi to the Ferrari.

“So do you want to talk about it?” Levi asked, eyeing Stiles from the corner of his eye as he drove.

“About what?” Stiles asked.

“Your dream.” Levi returned, his grip on the steering wheel tightening.

Stiles froze, his eyes becoming hazy as he slipped back into his dream, recalling the feeling of warm blood on his hands, of his fingers tightening around Levi’s neck. The sight of dead, soulless eyes peering up at him and the power that rose in his veins at the realization he had someone’s life in his hands.

“Hey, hey.” Levi soothed, bringing his right hand to rest on Stiles’ thigh as he sensed his tension. “My bad. I won’t ask any more questions. Just tell me when you’re ready.”

Stiles relaxed at Levi’s touch, feeling the power that had been welling inside him slip into the back of his mind, becoming nothing more than a buzz of energy that thrummed inside him. He wondered if it was Levi’s kindness, or the fact his body was attuned to take pleasure from Levi’s touch. Whatever it was, Levi had an innate ability to bring him back from the darkest parts of himself, and for that he was extremely grateful.

 

* * *

 

 

“I cannot believe you Derek!” Lydia scowled, kicking the back of his seat from her place in the back of his car.

“I can’t believe I have to track his phone again.” Danny grumbled from the passenger’s seat where he was once again hacking Stiles’ computer to track him.

“Why can’t you be more honest?” she continued, kicking his seat again, harder this time. “First you tell him he’s used garbage, then you tell him you have nothing to apologize for. Don’t you have any tact?”

“Enough with the kicking.” Derek snarled, taking a right under Danny’s instruction.

“Enough with the inanity!” Lydia threw back, not scared of his posturing in the slightest. “Just tell him you love him and stop playing games.”

“What makes you so sure I do?” Derek retorted with a scowl.

Isaac scoffed from his seat next to Lydia and Derek’s scowl deepened as he glared at him in the review mirror.

“Oh, you were serious.” Isaac cleared his throat with a wince. “Carry on.”

“See?” Lydia huffed, rolling her eyes. “Even a moron can tell you have feelings for him.”

“Hey!” Isaac barked, offended.

“Oh pipe down.” Lydia spat, immediately silencing him under her crushing glare.

“Remind me again why you’re in my car instead of yours with Ethan?” Derek growled with an exhausted sigh.

“Someone has to make sure you don’t screw anything else up.” Lydia snipped, folding her arms across her chest after delivering one last kick to Derek’s seat.

“We’re here.” Danny gawked, staring agape at the huge building in front of them that read _LA Fashion_ in ostentatious writing.

“Why?” Derek demanded, eyeing Danny like he was absolutely insane.

“How should I know?” Danny snapped, glaring at Derek. “Stiles' phone is in this building, the rest is up to your wolf senses.”


	5. Striking a Balance

Stiles had to admit, he loved modeling. After so much time spent filming porn, being in front of a camera was like second nature, and the sensual poses they wanted for the Calvin Klein underwear he was showcasing were as easy as breathing. He couldn’t wait to see the finished photos the magazine used for their ads.

He’d started with lounging seductively in a pair of faded, ripped jeans, the fly open lewdly to showcase he was wearing nothing underneath.

They then had him sit on Levi’s lap, facing away from the camera, in nothing but a tiny pair of boxers, Levi’s hands roaming his bare skin with a lusty grin plastered on his costar’s face.

Next he’d been instructed to wear nothing at all and stand in the shower, water cascading down every ridge of his body, as Levi pressed him against the frosted glass of the shower door, both of their boxers strewn on the bathroom floor, precariously showcasing the _Calvin Klein_ branded waistbands.

Now, he was lying on his back, nude, nothing but a sheet draped artfully over his junk, his body glistening with the afterglow of sex, his clothes and boxers messily sprinkled amongst the covers.

As the photographer snapped the last photo, drawling on about both Levi’s and Stiles’ physiques as he did so, Stiles noticed the pack trail into the room. He frowned, eliciting a ‘ _tsk’_ from the photographer and bringing about the end of the shoot.

“Can we talk?” Scott asked meekly, watching as his friend slipped on a robe to cover his body clad only in tight boxer-briefs.

“I’m done talking.” Stiles replied, narrowing his eyes at Derek who stood at Scott’s side. “What are you stalking me now?”

Derek opened his mouth to retort only to have his foot crushed by Lydia’s stiletto heel.

“You looked good.” Danny grinned, nodding towards the set of the photo-shoot. “Any chance you can introduce me to some underwear models?”

Stiles chuckled and nodded, glancing at Levi as the man ruffled his hair as was becoming a habit. “I’m sure I can arrange something.”

Ethan frowned ever so slightly at the prospect of Danny hooking up with a model, and Lydia cleared her throat, bringing the conversation back to where she wanted it to be. With a glare and a firm elbow to the ribs, she silently forced Derek to face Stiles.

“We need to talk.” Derek muttered, unsure where to look with Stiles not clothed and the pack watching his every move.

“I thought we’d already done that.” Stiles frowned in response.

“We’re worried about you.” Scott interrupted before Derek had the chance to continue. “We know what’s happening.”

“What are you talking about?” Stiles eyed Scott irately, not in the mood for this conversation when he’d finally reached a happy mood.

“Yeah, what are you talking about?” Levi arched a brow at Scott curiously before glancing quickly at Stiles.

As if remembering for the first time Levi was there, Scott fell into silence, unsure how to continue without outing them all to a human.

“Maybe we should talk in private?” Scott pressed, fixing Stiles with pleading eyes.

“No.” Stiles refused, seeing his opportunity to end the conversation, even if it meant using Levi as a literal human shield.

“Oh for the love of god. We know the Nogitsune’s darkness is inside of you.” Lydia sighed heavily.

Stiles, along with the rest of the pack, turned to stare at her in absolute disbelief.

“What?” Stiles stammered out, amazed she had revealed the truth in front of a human.

“We don’t have time for this.” Lydia huffed, narrowing her eyes at the pack. “If him knowing causes a problem you can get rid of him later.”

At her words Levi seemed to stiffen, his uncovered muscles flexing as if preparing to fight.

“Stiles, the Nogitsune may be gone but its power is yours now.” Lydia continued, ignoring Levi and the bewildered looks she was getting. “I know you’ve noticed. You used it on Derek earlier today.”

“I don’t know what you’re-“ Stiles began to refute, only to be cut off.

“I’m sorry.” Derek suddenly blurted, making an astonished expression appear on Stiles’ face, along with most of the packs’. “I hurt you and left an opening for the power to take hold.”

Stiles’ breathing was becoming erratic, unsure how to handle Derek’s admission of guilt and because of it, reliving his rejection.

“Did Scott tell you to drag me back by my hair this time?” Stiles snapped frigidly.

“What? No!” Derek returned.

“What makes you think you have the right to try to save me from something you couldn’t possibly hope to understand?” Stiles shouted, the usual clear amber in his eyes glazing over into a darker, colder colour. “You think you unleashed something?” Stiles laughed, a detached, hollow sound that sent shivers up everyone’s spines. “I always had this power, all you did was make it stronger. Break down my resolve. You think you broke me somehow? Don’t make me laugh. You freed me! And now I’m going to break _you_.”

With a frighteningly uncaring grin, Stiles raised his hand and, with force unseen, lifted Derek off the floor.

“You should’ve gone back to Beacon Hills when you had the chance.” Stiles narrowed his eyes at the struggling wolf in his magical grip. “Maybe then you could’ve lived. At least for a little while.”

Scrunching his hand into a tight fist, Stiles grinned as Derek’s nose and mouth started leaking black blood, his power consuming the wolf from the inside out and promising a slow and painful death.

“I know you’re in there Stiles.” Derek chocked between mouthfuls of blood.

“I am.” Stiles laughed, infinitely amused by Derek’s feeble attempt to reach him. “I’m in absolute control. And I’m going to kill you.”

“Stiles.” Levi’s voice broke through the exchange, his hand coming to rest on Stiles shoulder. “I don’t know what’s going on but you need to stop. This isn’t what you want. Just like this morning. When you wake up you’re going to feel terrible.”

Stiles was frozen, his mind remembering the moment when he’d snapped out of his dream to realize he was actually killing Levi. The shock, the panic, the small moment of satisfaction before the guilt and horror set in. His mind was at war, his consciousness desperately searching for a balance between the darkness consuming him and the pleasure he usually used to offset it.

“I…I can’t stop.” Stiles whispered in fear before his voice became cold and detached once more. “I don’t _want_ to stop.”

“What’s happening?” Scott asked, claws out and ready to make a move, though on whom he wasn’t sure.

“He’s fighting for control.” Lydia explained, watching the interaction between Stiles, Levi, and Derek. “I think Stiles has been using Levi as an anchor, but it’s not strong enough. Levi doesn’t know what Stiles is or what he’s capable of so the only thing Stiles feels connected to is the pleasure he associates with him.” Lydia speculated.

“Use me.” Derek instructed, watching from where he was suspended as Stiles hesitated under Levi’s touch, shifting between his usual self and his dark persona every couple of seconds. “Stiles, use me as an anchor!”

“You can’t trick me!” Stiles shouted so loud his voice became hoarse. “You don’t care about me! You only care about pleasing Scott!”

“NO!” Derek barked back, as loud as was possible given his throat was still sticky with blood. “I love you!”

Stiles froze at Derek’s omission, his eyes flitting between their bright amber and the dark, hollowness they became under the influence of his power.

“Stiles you can do this.” Derek pressed, fighting for air as the blood caked his nostrils and filled his lungs. “The power is yours now! You control it, not the other way around!”

“Why isn’t it working?” Scott demanded under his breath.

“Stiles!” Lydia’s voice rang out, drawing Stiles eyes to her. “Don’t try to relinquish one for the other. You belong to both worlds!”

As if her words had unlocked some greater understanding of the universe that no one else comprehended, Stiles smiled and, in a sudden surge that shattered every light bulb in the room, Derek was released from midair and dropped to the floor.

“What did you do?” Scott asked Lydia incredulously.

“She reminded me I’m more than just a human or just an Emissary. I’m both.” Stiles voiced from where he was kneeling on the floor with his eyes closed.

“I don’t get it.” Scott frowned.

“He had already latched onto Levi as an anchor.” Lydia explained, observing Scott as if he were stupid. “When Derek confessed and offered himself as an anchor, Stiles was fighting himself trying to detach and reattach himself to Derek. But he’s not just in love with Derek, he’s also connected to Levi. Granted they’re not in love, but the man understands and accepts Stiles on a level we probably wont ever understand. Stiles couldn’t let go of Levi, but he also couldn’t ignore his feelings for Derek.”

“So what happened?” Scott asked, waiting for Lydia to continue.

“I attached to them both.” Stiles smiled, patting Levi’s hand resting on his shoulder and twining his fingers with Derek’s who lay on the floor recovering from his internal bleeding.

“Dude your eyes!” Scott exclaimed, staring at his friend in shock.

“Yeah.” Stiles snickered at Scott’s face. “I kind of like it. Reminds me to stay in balance.”

Stiles’ eyes were different, one his usual bright amber, the other his dark, cold colour that came with his newfound power.

“Heterochromia.” Lydia smirked, as if she had known that would happen all along.

“I’m still confused.” Levi admitted, glancing around at the pack looking for answers. “What exactly is going on?”

“We’ve got this.” Scott nodded to Stiles. “You take Derek to get cleaned up, we’ll explain everything.”


	6. Anchors

“Are you sure it’s under control?” Derek asked skeptically, splashing his face with water from the sink to wash away the dried blood around his mouth and nose.

“Yeah.” Stiles promised, watching him from his place leaning against the bathroom wall.

Derek grunted, reluctantly accepting Stiles’ answer, and continued washing away the blood.

“So.” Stiles smirked, watching as Derek arched a brow. “You love me?”

Derek froze and Stiles could see the tips of his ears tinge pink as he refused to look up from the running water in the sink. Stiles chuckled and took a step towards him, relishing in his ability to make Derek squirm.

“You know,” Stiles muttered in Derek’s ear, tracing a hand down the man’s back slowly to elicit a shiver from him. “I’ve been told I have… talents.”

At that Derek frowned and finally regained his mobility, turning off the tap to the sink and spinning around to grab Stiles wrists and hold him in place.

“By Levi?” Derek growled, biting the name as if it was poison in his mouth.

Stiles arched a brow, watching Derek curiously and gauging his response.

“Maybe.” Stiles smirked darkly, loving the rumble that sprang from Derek’s chest in a jealous rage.

Stiles just caught the briefest of glimpses of Derek’s blue wolf eyes before their lips were crushed together in a heated kiss. Reflexively, Stiles traced his hands down Derek’s jaw before wrapping his arms around Derek’s neck. In response, Derek growled lustily and lifted Stiles’ legs off the ground to wrap around his waist.

With a gasp and a moan Stiles was pinned against the bathroom wall, the cold tile biting through his thin robe to his bare back.

“Is this our thing?” Stiles panted as Derek nuzzled his neck, no doubt leaving stubble burn. “You pinning me against walls?”

“Less talk. More…” As if his brain couldn’t form enough of a thought to finish, he simply reclaimed Stiles’ lips and traced his hands downs Stiles’ back and across his ass.

When kissing was no longer enough, Derek tore the robe off of Stiles’ body, literally leaving it in shreds of fabric scattered across the bathroom floor. Stiles squeaked against Derek’s lips, then melted into uncontrollable moans as Derek began leaving kiss marks down his torso until he reached Stiles’ dick.

Instead of taking Stiles in his mouth, however, Derek flipped him over so his palms were flat against the wall and his ass was bared to him. Without so much as a warning Derek was softening his hole, and Stiles was desperately trying to remain strong enough to keep himself upright.

“Derek,” Stiles moaned, curling his fingers against the tile of the wall as if it were possible for him to leave claw marks. “More.”

With a haughty smirk and one fluid motion Derek flipped Stiles to face him and thrust into him all the way to the base. Stiles’ eyes rolled back in his head and a lusty shout broke free from his lips. Then Derek started to move and it was all over. The friction was amazing, and Derek seemed to know exactly the pace that could force him to the edge. In a few short minutes Stiles was screaming Derek’s name in a blinding, pleasure filled climax, and a few seconds after that Derek was doing the same, filling him with an animalistic growl that sent shivers across his skin.

“Wow.” Stiles panted as they both fought to catch their breath.

“Does this mean your porn career is over?” Derek asked, looking at Stiles hopefully.

“I’m not quitting porn.” Stiles frowned, slightly pissed Derek had decided to ruin the mood. “I’m good at it and I like it.”

Derek’s face contorted into a frown and Stiles chuckled at his stubbornness.

“Levi and I are exclusive partners.” Stiles explained, not missing it when Derek’s frown deepened. “You don’t have to worry about me getting hurt or anything, we’re friends.”

Derek said nothing, not wanting to cause another problem between him and Stiles, never mind the rest of the pack.

“Besides,” Stiles smirked, moving to leave the bathroom. “You’re both my anchors so you’ll have to learn to get along.”

 

* * *

 

 

“So this is what you were rushing home to every Sunday night?” Levi glanced around Derek’s loft at the pack lazily drinking beer and a few of the wolves wrestling. “I guess I can see the appeal.”

Stiles laughed and rolled his eyes, still slightly unsettled by the fact both his worlds had collided, but quickly getting used to having Levi visit Beacon Hills every so often and the pack drive up to LA when he was filming.

“Here” Derek handed Stiles a beer, noticing his was empty.

Levi and Derek were by no means close, something blatantly obvious by their constant glaring at one another and the perpetual tension. But they tolerated each other for Stiles, if not only to keep an eye on each other to make sure Stiles was ok.

Deaton had been helping Stiles get a better handle on his power, and he’d begun using it without losing control and trying to kill everyone he cared about. He considered that a major win. Word had already spread about an immensely powerful Emissary guarding the Hale pack, and aside from a few stray supernaturals looking for a fight, the legend seemed to ward off troublemakers. 

All in all his life was good, he was in a steady relationship with Derek that involved heated sex and lots of possessive wolf nuzzling. He was friends and exclusive costars with Levi and their latest porn had exploded online, raking in the dough to Stiles utter bliss. And his powers were becoming more and more accessible without fear of murdering someone unintentionally.

Maybe he should have collided worlds sooner.


End file.
